


Let's Go To The Park

by orphan_account



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 00:38:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12377385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Piper would like to take Nora to the park and we all know what happens when Nora goes to the park *wink*"Hey Piper," Nat called. "You two going out on a date?”"Of course, what else do you think we'd be doing?" Piper smirked.Nora couldn't help but smile."I don't want to know," Nat shivered, making Piper laugh.





	Let's Go To The Park

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmberPrice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberPrice/gifts).



Days passed her by in a haze. The Institute was long gone. There would be no more babies stolen from their parents. Nora knew she couldn't get her husband and son back, but she had come to live with that. Her life in the wastelands had toughened her up far more than she had been. She found friends here, some more than others. Life could only go on from this very moment.

"Hey."

She turned at the familiar sound of a certain reporter.

"What's up?" she asked, smiling at her.

Piper walked over to her, letting her hands roam up Nora's back. "You doing, ok?" she asked with a slightly worried look.

Nora nodded. "Yeah, still living to see another day,” she sighed.

Piper shook her head before leaning in to kiss her.

"I was thinking we could go to the park."

Nora felt a wave of sadness wash over her, the park, where she and Nate, never mind.

"I'd like that," she smiled.

Piper grabbed her hand and led her out of the house. It had been nice to finally get herself a place she could call home, admitted it was nothing like being back at her true home with her family. But at least she had Dogmeat as company. Piper would stay over with Nat staying at her friend’s house. Cait liked to stay over too now and again, when she wasn't at the Red Clover Fight Arena that was. So Nora was never lonely.

"Hey Piper," Nat called. "You two going out on a date?”

"Of course, what else do you think we'd be doing?" Piper smirked.

Nora couldn't help but smile.

"I don't want to know," Nat shivered, making Piper laugh.

"I'll see you later. Oh, and don't forget your homework."

"Already done it,” Nat told her.

"You'd better have."

Nat gave a cheeky smile before running off.

Piper shook her head as Nora pulled her along. It was long before they arrived at the newly restored park. The pair found a patch of grass to sit down upon and looked out over the small pond. A few brahmin found it a good place to drink from.

"Hey Piper," Nora called to her.

"Yeah Doll?" she asked.

"I... How are we? Relationship wise?" she asked, knowing Piper couldn’t express anymore of her love to her.

Piper turned with a smile. "Like you don't already know,” she reminded her.

Nora watched as she leaned over, her lips then taken by the younger woman. She closed her eyes, relishing in the moment. She decided that this kiss just wasn't enough and so let her hands wander. She heard Piper gasp slightly as one of her hands made its way up the younger woman’s inner thigh.

Piper pulled back, a look of wonder on her face. "Blue..."

Nora pulled her hand back straight away. "Sorry, I..."

Piper shook her head. "I...I just didn't expect that."

Nora felt as if she'd been scolded and turned away. "I'm sorry I should have..."

Piper quickly raised a hand to Nora's cheek, turning her back to face her again. "I didn't mean for it to sound like it did. I'm just a little shocked that you...well, you want to, you know. Most people are so afraid of me and it's just that I've not ever had this opportunity before."

Nora smiled sweetly at her.

"You, Blue, are my world and I'm so glad you didn't just turn and run like everyone else usually does because of my loud, bossy nature."

"I like that about you. You know how to hold your own. You're not afraid of speaking the truth."

Piper blushed slightly. "I'm really glad you think so."

"I've told you. I love you for who you are. I don't care what others think about you because you're my friend, my lover...my world.

"Thanks Blue," Piper beamed, receiving a kiss in return.

Nora now happy with Pipers acceptance, pushed her back against the grass, to then take her lips fiercely, her hands fighting with Pipers red leather coat, which she managed to finally open. After breaking for air did she then lower herself to Pipers trousers.

Piper watched as Nora pulled them down to her ankles, her boots restricting them from fully coming off, but Nora wouldn't allow that, so she set to work taking them off too.

"Blue," Piper called out as her knickers followed.

"Shush," Nora smiled as she lowered herself.

"Oh...god..." Piper breathed as Nora ravished her. "Blue."

Nora lifted her head, her fingers now taking their turn.

"How is that?" Nora asked her, seeing her hardly able to contain herself.

Piper’s breath caught with what was happening to her. "Ah..." She moaned, eyes closing.

Nora moved up taking her lips again, forcing her way inside so that Piper could taste herself. After which she returned to those awaiting lower lips to send the younger woman over the edge. Nora pulled up to see Piper ride out the immense orgasm. Eyes still closed, mouth open slightly, her breathing slowly setting back to its natural rhythm.

"Piper," she called.

"Give me a minute, Blue."

Nora stood and grabbed her clothes for her. It wasn't long before Piper opened her eyes and sat up.

"Damn, Blue, that was amazing." She beamed. "I can still feel your tongue lapping at my..."

"Did I miss anything?"

The pair nearly jumped out of their skin as Cait waltz over, a broad grin on her face. Nora quickly gave Piper her clothes, but she'd already covered herself with her coat.

"Don't cover up on my account," Cait teased.

Piper desperately needed to get rid of Cait or at least distract the woman. Luckily Nora stepped in for her.

"Cait, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Call of nature," the red head grinned. "Plus I needed the fresh air and then I got walkin' and ended up here."

Piper turned her back to them as she pulled up her knickers. Nora kept Cait talking, though it was hard with her glancing over at the reporter constantly.

"I'll gladly be of service if ya need me, Piper."

"No thanks, Cait." Piper scowled as she set to pulling up her trousers.

"Ya don't know what you're missing out on," she teased.

"Oh, I do." Piper told her, turning around to face her now fully dressed once again.

Cait shrugged and decided to head back. "Call on me if ya need to kick up that intense orgasm. I got what ya need."

"Bye Cait," Piper frowned, watching the red head walk off.

"You alright," Nora now asked.

"Apart from the embarrassment, I'm just peachy." Piper huffed.

Nora nodded.

"But," Piper now added. "I admit it was fun. We should do it again sometime, heck I'd love to return the favour."

"How's tomorrow, same time," Nora asked.

"Let me just check my schedule. Oh, that's right. I always have time for you, Doll."

Nora frowned playfully. "You better have or I'd have to deal with the problem."

"You're my knight in shining power armour."

"I am aren't I?"

Piper laughed. 

"Damn it, Blue, where have you been all my life?” she asked.

"Stuck in cold storage just thawed out for you, baby.” Nora smirked.

"I'm glad they thought of me."

"I just know I couldn't have got this far without you or the others."

"Well you know we're all here for you, Blue. Me more than the others, you know.”

"I couldn't have asked for better friends. And of course, how would I deal with life without you by my side.”

"Same here, Blue." Piper smiled as she linked arms with Nora.

The pair now decided it was time to head back for home.

"Blue."

"Hm?"

"You're not going to take up Cait's offer are you?"

Nora turned to look at her. "Are you?"

Piper shrugged. "Well you know I may. She did sound convincing.”

"Suit yourself."

They both then burst out laughing, getting a few settlers look their way as they passed. Tomorrow would bring yet another day and with it another round of happiness.


End file.
